One Night
by thewritestuff247
Summary: 8th story in the 'One' series. Danny and Baez hit a speed bump. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**One Night**

Danny lay in Baez's bed staring up at the ceiling, he could hear her breathing as she slept soundly beside him. He glanced over at her then over at the clock on her bedside table, he sighed as he saw how late it was. He lay there for a few more minutes before finally giving up, getting carefully and quietly out of the bed. He picked up his underwear from the floor and put it back on as he left the bedroom. He crossed the main room of the apartment and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of water.

Even though he had done his best to make as little noise as possible when getting out of the bed, the shift in weight had caused Baez to stir. She rolled over and put her arm out, feeling only empty bed she opened her eyes. She saw Danny wasn't in bed and sat up, looking through the now wide open bedroom door she could see him standing at the kitchen sink. She climbed out of the bed and looked around the floor, the closest item of clothing was Danny's collared shirt so she picked it up and slipped it on. She did up a few of the buttons and lifted her hair out of the collar as she walked out of the bedroom. He didn't hear her approach as she padded over to the kitchen.

"Hey." She yawned sleepily as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologised as she walked around him to get her own glass. He watched her and moved over a little so she could get to the sink.

"It's okay." She told him as she filled her glass with water.

"Can't sleep?" She asked before taking a sip.

"Nope." He replied sighing.

"Our last case was pretty rough." She commented as she turned and leaned her back against the sink. He glanced over and nodded, she studied his face and soon realised that wasn't what was keeping him up.

"That's not it, is it?" She asked knowingly. He shook his head, not remotely surprised that she could read him like a book.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He tried to reassure her. She stared him down, giving him a look that he knew meant she wasn't going to let it go. He stared back, holding out but only for a few moments before giving up.

"I feel guilty." He admitted, turning like she had to lean his back against the counter.

"Guilty?" She asked a little surprised by his answer.

"I'm happy." He elaborated, she just stared at him a little lost.

"With you...and I feel guilty." He finished and hung his head. She nodded in understanding and thought for a moment, once she had chosen her words she moved to stand in front of him, waiting for him to look up at her before she spoke.

"Being happy with me in no way takes anything from what you had with Linda." She told him looking him in the eye. She saw him nod slightly but she could see he was still not convinced.

"It hasn't even been a year since she died." He replied, she could see the guilt weighing on him and felt a twinge of guilt herself. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't...I don't know." He sighed heavily lowering his eyes. She stared at him, she didn't want to lose what they had and decided to try again.

"Loving...I mean...caring for me doesn't mean you loved Linda any less." She stood frozen, eyes wide, kicking herself for her slip up. He lifted his eyes and stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, he could see she was scared, scared of losing him.

"All I know is, I want this." He whispered, reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're allowed to be happy." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. As she pressed her body against his he could feel her heart pounding and realised how much he'd scared her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she pulled back just enough to look at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

"Good." She smiled.

"I just get to thinking sometimes, you know?" He felt the need to explain.

"I understand, you were married for nearly twenty years, it was a huge loss." She told him.

"Yeah, it was...but you're right, loving you doesn't mean I loved her any less." He repeated her words.

"Loving me?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah, you had it right the first time." He smiled as he watched her face light up.

"I...I love you too." She admitted nervously.

"Lucky me." He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her. As she kissed him back he began to run his hands over her body, as he did so it dawned on him she was wearing his shirt, only his shirt.

"Nice outfit." He said grinning after finally breaking their kiss.

"It was the first thing I saw." She said acting casual. She stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a grin.

"I'm going to need it back." He told her as he undid the top button of the three she had done up.

"Really?" She teased, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh huh." He confirmed as he undid the second button. He then slid the shirt off one side exposing her collarbone and shoulder. He lowered his head and began kissing the soft warm flesh of her neck.

"I guess, you'll have to take it off me." She said breathily and he stopped his assault on her neck.

"Okay." He grinned. He kept one arm around her back and put the other one under her knees. She laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.


End file.
